


Goodbyes Don't Last Forever

by Anfield_rose



Series: I Got You [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: In which Sergio is a lovesick-mess, Xabi The Wise One, and Charlotte the sidebar of Wikipedia





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this 4 years ago. Please be kind :)

Sergio stuffed the last T-shirt into his suitcase and closed it with its zipper. Its brother was standing next to the bed, ready to be carried down to the bus. Sergio sighed. This made everything final: today they’d fly back to Spain and after the celebrations, Fernando would go back to England. Sergio dragged his suitcases down the corridor, into the lift and down to the lobby. All that remained was his hand luggage.  The others were having tea and chatting away. None of them seemed to feel as he did. Sergio smiled sadly and strolled into the room. Xabi looked up at the defender and patted the empty chair next to him.

“Why the long face?”

“It’s just.. I don’t want to go home. I don’t want- I don’t want to let Nando walk away, not after this. I love him Xabs, so much it physically hurts me to know he has to go back to Chelsea and _Mata_.”  He nearly spat the name, causing Xabi to chuckle. “Don’t worry Sergio. Fernando loves you just as much. He’d never run off with Mata. Or Terry or Lampard for that matter. To be frank, I think  John might hit it off with Olalla before turning to Nando..”  Xabi said with a thoughtful face.

“That’s what I told him.” Sergio said, a slight twinkle in his eyes. Xabi laughed and sipped his tea.

“How can you drink that stuff?” Sergio asked him disgusted.

“Stevie taught me how to drink tea the proper way.” Xabi said, a slight blush creeping upon his cheeks.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re a Brit yourself. Don’t you dare to leave us to play for England!”

“No more hair products for you Ramos.” Xabi said and shook his head.

 

+

 

The plane was about to take off. Sergio chewed his gum and closed his eyes, focussing on the flamenco music he was playing. Nando was sitting next to him, a slight smile around his lips when he noticed what his boyfriend was listening. Fernando shook his head slightly and turned the page of his book.

“Whatcha reading?” Sergio mumbled.

“Batman.”

“I’ll be your Robin, Nando.” Sergio muttered with a love struck smile. Fernando smiled and took hold of Sergio’s hand.

“Will you spend the days of celebrating our victory at my place? I know Olalla went back to England.”

“Always Sese.”    
Sergio smiled and settled back in his seat. Fernando rested the book against his crossed legs so he had one hand free and intertwined his fingers with Sergio’s. He heard Sergio sigh contently and rested his own head against the seat as he continued reading.

 

 

Further up in the plane, Charlotte was engaged in a game of _Hombre, no se enfurezca_ with Cesc, Pique and Fernando Llorente. Neither Cesc nor Lotte wanted to think about returning home.

“Why don’t you ask Rossell whether he can use a new translator?” Gerard asked Cesc.

“I cannot ask her to leave Liverpool to move to Barcelona Gerard!”

Pique ignored his friend and turned to Lotte.

“Which languages do you speak?”

“Uh.. I’m fluent in English, Spanish and Dutch but I can speak a little German and I am trying to study Catalan.”

“What are you, the sidebar of Wikipedia?” Llorente mumbled and moved his pin across the tablet. Lotte blushed slightly.

“I study to become a translator at the University of Manchester, which means most of my classmates are Mancs. Sorry Gery, but I don’t really like Mancs..” she pulled a face and rolled the dice. Cesc chuckled while Gerard stuck his tongue out.

“Ever thought about moving to Spain?”

“Gerard!” Cesc hit his friend against the back of his head.

“No, not really.. Why?”

“Oh, nothin’.. Just curious..” Gerard shrugged and rolled the dice. Lotte furrowed her brows and shook her head in confusion. Cesc glared at his best friend.

“I am going to kill you once we’re back in Spain, you bastard.” Gerard only smirked.

 

 

+

 

 

That night, Fernando lay in Sergio’s king-sized bed. It felt weird to be in Spain for once. He usually came here to visit his parents, which was once a year. The more time he spent in England, the better. If he stayed in Spain for more than a week, he’d never go back. There were a lot of things that’d keep him here, Sergio being many of them. Fernando sighed and rolled onto his side, pulling his knees up to his chest. The matches he played for Chelsea last season rushed through his mind. It felt as if he was stuck; everything he did was a chicken and egg situation: If he didn’t step up his game, he’d be benched meaning he wouldn’t play resulting in not scoring which led to an even lower self-esteem causing him not believing in his own game meaning he couldn’t step up his game.. Fernando sighed and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He hated this. He hated _himself_. When Sergio rolled onto his side with a sigh and pulled Nando closer to himself, tears streamed down his face.

 

Sunlight peeked through a crack in the blinds. Fernando wrinkled his nose and rolled over, snuggling into the covers. Sergio looked at him and smiled. He wished this would be his view every day from now on. Fernando stirred and sighed contently.

“What are you looking at Se?” Fernando murmured softly.

“You.” Sergio answered just as softly and leaned in  for a kiss. Fernando smiled and kissed him back. Sergio’s words were fresh in his mind.

_“Move back to Spain Nando,” Sergio whispered,_

_"take Nora and Leo with you. I love them as if they were my own. Olalla likes England so much, she was the one  pushing you over the border, forcing you to go to Chelsea. Leave her there, John Terry won’t mind. Hell, the bloke shags everything with a pulse. Then you come back with el Niño’s niños and play for.. hell, Atletico for all I care; at least close to Madrid and we can live in a house and raise the children, maybe even adopt some more or.. or.. or have a surrogate to carry our child and then we’ll live happily ever after.”_  

Fernando had been thinking about that when he finally fell asleep.

“What are you thinking about?” Sergio asked and ran his fingers through Nando’s dirty blond hair.

“Today. Seeing all the supporters at Cibeles is going to amazing. I’m looking forward to Pepe’s speech.” Nando answered with a smile.

“Don’t we all?” Sergio said, smirking. They got out of bed and got dressed quickly. Fernando looked out of the kitchen window. The streets were clad red, people passing by chanting songs related to the win of _La Furia Roja_. It brought a smile on his face, knowing he was one of the reasons  they were ecstatic.

_“Move back to Spain Nando..”_

Maybe that wasn’t a bad idea. being here made him happy, something he hadn’t been for a while..


End file.
